


О последнем

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: В комнате пахнет свежим букетом белых роз. Шампанским. Невысказанными вслух мыслями.





	О последнем

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Джо за его кинематограф!
> 
> II. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199643

Еще несколько часов назад Бен весело напевал себе под нос бессмертную «Beat It» Майкла Джексона, пока они вдвоем как два последних придурка ходили в супермаркет прямо посреди церемонии, а теперь он лишь молча отстукивает пальцами по коленке знакомую грустную мелодию. Белый пиджак с броским черным воротником одиноко свисает со спинки стула, две кляксы-бабочки, тоже черно-белые, лежат рядышком на столике, в бокалах медленно лопаются пузырьки шампанского. Приглушенный свет торшера растекается по полу, разгоняя угрюмые тени по углам просторного номера.

Джо плавно ведет плечами, потягивая затекшую от неудобной позы спину, случайно задевает руку Бена, но ничего не происходит. Пальцы — на колене, взгляд зеленых глаз — в никуда. Они оба сидят на полу, прислонившись к кровати, и каждый думает о чем-то своем. О чем-то одном. 

Печальном. И последнем.

Последнее награждение. Последняя вечеринка. Последний совместный отель. Последняя ночь, когда Джо мог вот так запросто, без стука, войти в комнату напротив с бутылкой шампанского в одной руке и двумя бокалами в другой. Последняя ночь, когда Бен был вновь по-настоящему счастлив своему единственному гостю. 

— Почему именно эта песня? — задумчиво спрашивает Джо у Бена, но тот в ответ лишь смотрит вопросительно. — Это же «Love of My Life», не так ли? Почему она?

Пальцы замирают, витающая в воздухе мелодия затихает. Бен молча пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, мне просто грустно? 

Зеленые глаза встретились с голубыми, рука потянулась за бокалом. Бен делает пару коротких глотков, а Джо запрокидывает голову и улыбается. 

— Это еще не конец света, — говорит он.

— Нет. Но сегодня все закончилось. 

— А может быть, только началось. 

В комнате пахнет свежим букетом белых роз. Шампанским. Невысказанными вслух мыслями. Джо тянется к бутылке и разливает по бокалам остатки шипучего напитка. 

— Может быть, — зачем-то эхом повторяет за ним Бен. Не казалось, что он поверил этим словам, наверное, просто попробовал их на вкус. Они — такие же шипучие, как шампанское. 

Джо снова рассматривает его лицо. И молчит. Впервые он настолько молчалив, когда они остались наедине.

Но ведь и это тоже в последний раз.

Джо все еще улыбается. Смотрит на Бена, ловит его тоскливый взгляд и тянется к руке, что до сих пор покоилась на колене. Их пальцы легко сталкиваются.

— Мы еще увидимся. Скоро.

— Уже завтра у меня рейс до Парижа, — говорит Бен.

— А потом съемки, съемки, съемки... — говорит Бен и сжимает длинные пальцы Джо в своих.

— Они тоже однажды закончатся. 

Бен поворачивает к нему голову. Они сидят совсем близко и слушают, как трещат бесконечные пузырьки в пустеющих бокалах.

— Мне понравилось с тобой работать, — почему-то шепотом произносит Бен. 

— А мне понравилось с тобой. 

«Абсолютно все», — договаривает про себя Джо и залпом приканчивает остатки дурманящего напитка. 

Запах роз кружит голову. Или это все-таки алкоголь. Или зеленые глаза, которые смотрят по-прежнему грустно и оставляют жалящие отпечатки прямо под кожей. 

— Улыбнись, — мягко просит его Джо. 

Уголки розоватых губ и правда спустя мгновение чуть приподнимаются. 

Нет, это определенно розы.

Джо так же легко улыбается в ответ. 

— Мы увидимся, — снова повторяет он. — Как вернешься из Франции, сразу же. Так что еще успеешь соскучиться.

Бен ласково сжимает его руку. 

Жест, который означает «спасибо». Просто жест вместо «обязательно», вместо «ты по мне тоже». Вместо «уже начинаю».

Джо выпускает теплую ладонь из руки и быстро отвязывает шелковую золотистую ленточку с горлышка бутылки. Бен сначала не понимает, что делает этот чудак, а затем к щекам его приливает румянец. 

Он следит за уверенными движениями и, кажется, забывает, как нужно дышать. Что дышать нужно. Джо аккуратно оборачивает блестящую ленту вокруг его безымянного пальца и снова берет горячую руку в свою. 

— Видишь? Теперь конец света точно откладывается на потом. 

Мир, пропитанный ароматом душистых роз, действительно никуда не исчезает. Конец света переносится на дату где-то далеко впереди. 

Золотые волны ленточки путаются в переплетенных пальцах. В зеленых глазах тает остаток мрачной грусти. Бен делает последний глоток и улыбается ярко, чуть щурясь.

И это вместо «кажется, он вовсе отменяется».

Они тянутся друг к другу. Кто-то задевает бутылку ногой, и та, упав, катится по пушистому ковру. Последние капли шампанского в ней едва слышно потрескивают.


End file.
